Carly Shay
Carly Shay '''(born '''Carlotta Taylor Shay on January 14, 1994) is the sister of Spencer Shay and the host of iCarly. Character Bio Carly Shay '''(born '''Carlotta Taylor Shay '''on January 14, 1994) is the younger sister of Spencer Shay and the daughter of Mr. Shay and Mrs. Shay.She moved to the northside of Seattle when she was one month old on 2-14-1994. Carly first met Sam Puckett at the age of eight when they were fighting over a tuna sandwich and then met Freddie Benson when she was ten years old. She lived with Spencer ever since he graduated from Briarwood High School in June 2000. Other Pictures File:PunkCarly.jpg|Carly as a punk in IWanna Stay With Spencer File:Miranda-Season_3.jpg|Carly as seen in Season 3 opening theme Characteristics Carly is a kind, caring person who would do anything for her friends. Occasionally, she has to get between Sam and Freddie when they are arguing too much. She gets good grades and usually stays out of trouble, except for when she takes the blame for Sam. She is easily grossed out by vermin, the gross videos Sam likes or even just by Spencer saying "bowels" in "iTake on Dingo". In "iSpace Out", it was also shown she gets claustrophobic when she is locked in a room for several hours. In "iWanna Stay With Spencer", it was implied Carly used to be a sickly child, since according to Spencer, she has to take vitamins every day and suffers from athsma.Her last athsma attack when she was seven years old. Relationships With other Main Characters *Sam Puckett:' Carly and Sam met when they were about eight years old and Sam wanted to steal Carly´s tuna sandwich. When Carly fought back, Sam was impressed and they became friends. Nowadays, they share a close friendship that some fans even think of as (platonic?) love (see: 'Cam). : Carly acts as a moral guardian to Sam, trying to keep her out of trouble and occasionally taking the blame for her pranks. Although Carly has no material gain from being friends with Sam, she likes her for being "creative and smart and fun and awesome" and was deeply saddened when she experienced an alternate reality where she wasn´t friends with her (iChristmas). Occasionally, Sam´s laziness causes tension between the two. *Freddie Benson:' Carly is very aware of Freddie´s crush on her and occasionally exploits that he would do anything for her if she says "Please? For me?". They keep up a good friendship, though, and know they can rely on each other when it´s necessary. : *'Spencer Shay:' Carly and her brother usually have a good relationship and have fun hanging out together. Carly acts as the voice of reason or as an emotional support when needed, but can also rely on him when she has trouble. She is used to him letting her have a lot of freedom and gets irritated if he occasionally gets strict with her (iLook Alike). Boyfriends/Dates *Jake In "iLike Jake", she had a crush on Jake and he liked her back. But in the end, Jake and his ex-girlfriend came back together, leaving Carly single. *Shane She went out with him when Sam was also going out with him in "iSaw Him First" which made Carly and Sam both jealous and mad with each other.They later vowed they won't ever argue over a boy again since it'll ruin their friendship. *Griffin She dated him in "iDate a Bad Boy" until she found out he collects PeeWee Babies. She tried to make the relationship work, but then Griffin overheard Carly and Sam making fun of his PeeWee Babies and broke up with Carly. *Austin Carly chose him as her date in "iSpeed Date". At the end of the episode, she dumped him because he interrupted her with random sentences whenever she wanted to say something. *Freddie Benson Freddie has a crush on Carly ever since he met her, but she constantly rejects him and says she just wants to be friends with him. In "ILike Jake", Carly gave Freddie a nose kiss "strictly nasal" and in "iSpeed Date", they slow-dance together. They were in a relationship in "iSaved Your Life", but Sam convinced Freddie Carly only loved him because he saved her life. They broke up, but agreed that if Carly still likes him when he's out of the casts, they can date again (see: 'Creddie'''). Enemies *Nevel Papperman *Jonah *Ms. Briggs *Mr. Howard *Mr. Devlin *Amber Tate *Valerie *Tasha (iNevel) *Wade Collins *Griffin *Missy Category:Characters Category:Shay family Category:1994 births